Kiss The Girl
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Can Zexion get the courage to kiss the girl?


**I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH KINGDOM HEARTS ONLY XARIA**

Zexion sighed as he sat down on the organizations couch. He wanted to be up in his room, reading his book, yet he was sitting down with all the members to watch a ? Because Demyx wanted to have a movie night. Now hes stuck inbetween Marluxia and Xaria. He looked at Xaria through the corner of his eye and sighed again. "Your such a baby! WHy can't you get the courage you need. You fight HEARTLESS for Gods sakes." He thought to himself. He looked up at the television to see what they were watching. "The Little Mermaid...Of course Demyx picks the show where water is everywhere. Zexion decided to lean back and go to sleep.

A Little While Later

Zexion was woken up to Xaria leaning on his shoulder, halfway sleeping and sebastian singing Kiss The Girl.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

He listened to the song and looked back at Xaria. Her dark purple hair hung down her shoulders in light curls. She had put on dark purple eyeshadow and lip gloss. Zexion remembered her saying how she didnt like make up much because she liked how she looked naturally. Se never really talked much to him. With everyone else she was so talkative and kinda loud. But, around him, she was quiet and hardly talked at all. Yet, he felt the need to lean down closer to her and give her a light kiss.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

He looked at her bright orange eyes which were watching the screen. Oh how he loved her eyes, they were so bright and full of life. He felt himself leaning down but when she looked up at him, he backed away. "Zexion, are you alright?" Xaria asked. "You look a little red". "Im fine, just really hot in the cloak today." Xaria nodded, still unconvinved. "If you say so, Zexy"

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

He mentally kicked himself in the ass for being so stupid. "She can't like me, she doesnt even talk to me much. If she likes anyone, its Roxas or maybe Luxord. I just hope its not Marluxia. But...I'll never know if I dont try."

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

"Im going to do it" He thought and he looked at her. Her eyes were shining with happiness. He really wanted to kiss her.  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

He suddenly had burst of confidence, but it was deflated as soon as he saw her looking at Roxas who was smiling at her and winked. Zexion looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. He suddenly stood up, causing Xaria to fall over. He quickly walked to his room and closed the door slightly.  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Zexion closed his eyes when he heard the door open and close. "Get out whoever you are" "Zexy?" His eyes opened and he looked over at the "intruder". "Xaria, what are you doing here?" "I came to see of you were okay." She said, looking down. He sighed and got up, walking over to her. "Im fine, Xaria."

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

She looked up slightly. "Really?" He smiled slightly. "Yes, really. Its just-" "Just what, Zexy?" "Well, its now or never." He thought, taking a step closer. "I really really-" He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed she was backed against the wall and her face was flushed. He sighed and stepped back. "Nothing"

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Zexion went and sat on his bed, head in his hands. Xaria, still slightly flushed, walked over to him. "Come on Zexy, Tell me." She said, pouting slightly. He frowned but looked at her. "Xaria, I- I have really really liked you for a long time now." Xarias face was redder than axels hair. She took a small step forward. "Zexy," She said. Zexion looked away and waited for a response, more like a rejection. Or so he thought. He suddenly felt a hand on his knee and he looked up. She was only a few centimeters away. "Zexy, I I really really really like you to." As soon as the words left her mouth he crashed his lips onto hers. She smiled as they layed back on the bed. When they parted, both were breathing heavily."Looks like I kissed the girl afterall" Zexion said, kissing Xaria again.

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT!**


End file.
